Idioms in UNS
The Cultures of the Continent use a varied number of common phrases, ranging from curses and prayers to simple exclamations. Many are invocations of or wards against gods, while others are references to observed-concepts. Some are rank- or class-specific. General "Blight" - Exclamation of misfortune or frustration, as things that are 'blighted' are considered plagued or poxed. Can be used to refer to a person or a situation, and just as an exclamation, similar to "shit". Originally Kyravellan, but used in places in contact with them. "Cursed" - Exactly what it sounds like, though more likely to be used by knights and the superstitious, due to its connotation of mage-blaming. Origin Specific Divinian "Great Gods" - A versatile statement that refers to the Divinian House of Light, with meaning varying by context. Often shorted to the more general "Gods". "Lords" - Related to Great Gods, with a similar but more casual connotation, in reference to the sun god Soleris Atir and His Father, the Architect. Can also be used singularly as "Lord," referring to just the Architect. "By the Grey" - A generic exclamation, used for shock or frustration. A regional variant heard in Caspaine is boide'gri, a corruption of the phrase in local dialect. Variations invoke the Grey similarly to the use of Hell in English. Malvarian "Aeslyn's Name" - A curse referencing the goddess of the sea. Used as an exclamation of shock or disbelief, as use of her name is thought to be bad luck and so requires extreme conditions. Among sailors and pirates, risque variants included references to Aeslyn's other body parts--though uttering these on a ship is considered a jinx, and doing so can get the speaker thrown overboard. "Mother's Name" - A less extreme or more cautious variant of the former, in reference to Aeslyn's mythological role in the world's creation.. "Stars" - Derived initially from the exclamations of sailors lost at sea, at the relief of seeing a clear night. Used mostly in wonder or surprise. Considered a bit provincial, and telling of one's origins. Used both in Crowne and Malvarian. Caspaini "Day be Praised" - An invocation of Soleris, used as a grateful or relieved exclamation. Derived from the association of day with safety and night with danger. "By the Day" - A gentler equivalent of "By the Grey", considered more mild but with similar meaning. There's a more shaming tone to it than the damning tone of the other. Phonetically,'' boide'dei.'' Corva "Great Lady" - A varied exclamation, and reference to Lunesce, goddess of magic and the night. Used solely by those of the Lunescent Path, usually Gifted, as speaking of Lunesce in any flattering way is considered heresy elsewhere. Riverki "Serga Vera" - the Riverki creed, which means "all things die". Much of their belief system is built off this phrase, which is used variously as an answer to opposition, a threat, and a battle cry. Their Reapers wear the words flanking their rank-brands. "Safe Roads, Better Days" - a farewell, derived from Vot, wishing the listener a good journey. A common exchange is the sentence shared between two people, with one saying "safe roads" and the other responding "better days". A casual parting is just the latter. "Plant" - classification used to denote someone who is harmless, and therefore negligible. The opposite is "Spider", denoting someone who is a minor threat or inconvenience, with the implication of requiring a boot. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore